A Moment of Deception
by PerfectMisfit
Summary: /"I would never hurt Yuuki." "Not conciously, no. . .but unconciously?/ A glimpse at the master-slave element in Zero and Kaname's relationship.


**i don't own vampire knight. **

**so it's been a while since i've seen this anime. i hope everyone in character. . .then again, characterisation doesn't really work in this series at all, so. . .please review ;). and this is set before VKG.**

He's never been here before and after he's seen it once, he decides that he doesn't want to see it again. Kaname's back is turned to him—the other vampire gazes out of a window coolly. The walls are a soft grey, the floor decorated by a thick, dark carpet and in the middle of the room sits a table upon which is a chessboard with the pieces arranged on it neatly.

Kiryuu Zero leans against a wall; although there are seats in the room, Zero doesn't want to make himself too comfortable in Kaname's room. Nor does he want to let down his guard at any point while he is in Kaname's presence.

"Kiryuu-kun, you _can_ take a seat, you know," Kaname laughs gently, turning to face him. Only when Kaname moves from the window can Zero see how dark it is outside. Kaname is light-hearted—jovial almost, Zero thinks—about this situation. He had claimed that it was of utmost importance and Zero was to see him. There was no going about it.

So after he'd sent away all the Day Class Girls with much difficulty, he followed Kaname to the Moon Dorms; he'd always hated coming anywhere near this section of the school—everyone here was so proud of who they had become. Every one of them was a monster and it irked Zero that they could all walk about, flaunting it. As if it was something to cherish.

"To what do I owe. . ." Zero fishes for the right words—he's uncomfortable, and the slightest bit intimidated to be alone with Kaname; the other vampire is immeasurably powerful and unhealthy to irritate. "pleasure?" Zero ends—his last word is a lie and he cringes faintly as Kaname sees right through it. Kaname gives him a satiric laugh and goosebumps litter Zero's skin instantly.

There's something about Kaname that Zero simply _cannot _stand and it's more than just Zero's irrational dislike for Kaname's kind. Everything about Kaname is perfectly glassy in an eerie way; there is never so much as a strand of hair out of place on his head. Kaname carries himself with such confidence and such superiority that Zero wonders if there is a vulnerable side to him. He theorises that Kaname's perfection is a mere façade, but a façade is no more than a mask. Eventually, it _will_ crack.

"Such hostility, Kiryuu-kun," that tiresome laugh returns. "You wound me so," Kaname shakes his head and slowly walked across the room to Zero. Zero knows better than to trust Kaname—the _king _of vampires. He reaches into the depths of his blazer for the Bloody Rose, as if holding the gun will reassure him. He pulls it out and with practised ease and fluidity, points it at Kaname.

He will not die, or be deceived or be taken advantage of.

Especially not by Kuran Kaname

"Oh, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname gives him that stupid laugh again and in three, purposeful strides, he makes his way to Zero and knocks the gun out of Zero's hands. "You should know—that gun will barely scratch me." Kaname gives him that perfect, schoolboy smile once again, his eyes flashing with mirth and wine undertones. The Bloody Rose clatters across the floor and Kaname begins to close the distance between them, with every step creating a soft thud. Zero is too weary to deal with Kaname's mind games now.

"What do you want, Kaname. . ." he asks, his question more a statement.

"A deal." The brunette answers and Zeros sees it only for a second; the glassy eyes are gone, replaced by something darker and more twisted than Zero could ever imagine. "My primary concern is Yuuki's safety and I highly doubt _you _can guarantee her that." Zero scoffs at Kaname's leering tone. Of course he wants Yuuki to be safe—Kaname should know better than to think _he _would harm Yuuki in any way. Yuuki is his sister, his soul—the reason he is living and breathing. The reason he is still alive. Yuuki is his anchor.

"I would never hurt Yuuki."

"Not consciously, no," Kaname shakes his head. "but what about _unconsciously? _What if you got a little too bloodthirsty and you drain poor Yuuki?" Kaname places his hand on Zero's shoulder and pins the younger vampire to a wall, his eyes flashing venomously. "Do you think I would forgive you then? Do you think I would let you get away with it?"

And only then does Zero notice that the perfect exterior is gone.

In place of a smile stands a smirk—a sneer. In place of laughter in Kaname's eyes stand seething rage. In place of what had once been a quiet, dignified charm, is an uncontrollable urge to throttle Zero's neck. Kaname's soft hands move away from Zero's shoulders and with a gentleness that only Zero will ever be lucky enough to witness, Kaname moves Zero's head so that it was on his shoulder. Gone is the Kaname that Zero feared once; in front of him, a Kaname Zero had never known—a Kaname he wished he had never known—stands. Someone who is desperate, but authoritative. Someone who is vulnerable but dominant.

Someone who Zero doesn't know it he should fear or scoff.

"Drink," Kaname urges and Zero feels disgusted. He's been thirsty for aeons now and it's frightens him—not that he will admit it—that he can _hear _the blood gushing in Kaname's neck. He can see Kaname's veins, outlined perfectly against Kaname's snow skin. He can hear Kaname's lean neck calling out to him, begging to be bitten and drank from. . .

. . .he doesn't want to. . .

. . .but the urge is too great.

Too much for him.

Something brushes against his lower lip and he acknowledges with a shudder that his canines have grown in length; a sure sign that he needs blood. His eyes begin to sting and he feels Kaname's hand behind his head, pushing him closer.

"Go ahead, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname croons gently and Zero cannot help it, sinful as it is.

He sinks his teeth in—and _oh he has never tasted something sweeter. _Rich, metallic blood fills his mouth and Zero swallows greedily, wanting more of this delicious liquid. . .he plunges in deeper, eliciting a hiss from Kaname, which is covered up by a quick smile. Zero gulps more down, feeling warmer and lighter and _f__inally _content—like a mouthful of fresh air after holding your breath for too long. Zero has been holding his breath for far too long.

Normally blood thirst is a minor thing for him—he's dealt with worse, so much worse. He can normally stuff it away in the deepest recesses of his mind and simply push away desires for blood—but Zero is—_was—_human. His capabilities were woefully limited and there came a time when he could no longer contain his needs.

When he finally pulls his mouth away from Kaname's neck, panting heavily and staring in awe at the bite-marks he's left behind on Kaname's neck, he heaves a sigh of relief. The slightly swollen skin around his bite marks begin to heal rapidly.

"My, my, impatient aren't we?" Kaname jokes and Zero swears the glassy exterior is back. "My point is, Kiryuu-kun—you are a Level E. A danger. My blood with temporarily stabilise you—but do not mistake it for a solution. That would be your maker's blood and we both know, obtaining her blood is a little. . .shall we say, out of our reach?" Kaname's neck is completely healed now.

"What do you want, Kaname?" He can't play Kaname's twisted little mind games now.

"I have a proposition to make, Kiryuu-kun—I can give you enough blood at periodic intervals, if you, for Yuuki's safety, for the safety of those humans and for your own safety, join the Nightclass."

"No."

Short.

Blunt.

Cold.

Just like him. Kaname glares—because he can't force Zero to leave the Dayclass. It's the one thing he probably can't do and it gives Zero small satisfaction to know that there is _something _Kaname can't do. Zero storms out of Kaname's room, banging the door behind him as harshly as he can.

But he hates that he'll be back here.

Desperate for Kaname's blood.

The cycle will start, all over again and he'll be trapped, all over again.

And it will never leave him alone.


End file.
